The Marauders Minus One
by Paige1989
Summary: CHAP 3 UP! what if Peter Pettigrew had never existed? Find out. Starts Marauders first year -Harry's fifth May divide into parts. enjoy!
1. The Letters

a/n-sorry, had to redo the dates of Diagon Alley so the kids meet there on the same day, other than Diagon Alley dates, this is the same.

CONGRATULATIONS TO EYESOFEMERALD FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!!!!!!

On with the improved chappie!

The Marauders Minus One

Chapter One The Letters

June 20, 1973 Lily's House

Lily woke up early on the morning of July twentieth, 1973. In fact, she woke up with a start. She had been dreaming. She had the strangest dream and it involved her. The problem was that her dreams had a funny habit of coming true.

She dreamed about going to a strange school where they taught witchcraft. She had a wand and was performing magic. There was also a very cute boy in her dream. Lily hoped that he would be real. It was at that moment that she realized that it was her eleventh birthday. She shrieked at the realization and bounded down the stairs two at a time, which was a stretch for the tiny four foot tall girl. She also had beautiful auburn curls that cascaded down her back all the way down to her non-existent hips. She also had the most startling green eyes. She had Irish skin, fair with a few freckles accenting her cheeks she shared this complexion with her mother.

"Mum! Dad! It's my birthday, it's my birthday!!" She yelled excitedly. Her birthdays were always grand occasions. Any other day of the year she was treated like crap by her peers and her sister. She was considered a freak for she had 'abnormal' ,as her sister called it, abilities. She often had dreams, though she shared these with no one. She also could change things when she was upset.

She had magicked her locker open on her first day of sixth grade (age 10) when she failed to get it open the sixth time running and was terrified that she'd be late for class. She had always been a year younger than her classmates because she had skipped first grade (age 6) all together. She didn't need it. She could read and write well by age four. That was another reason her sister, Petunia, hated her. Petunia struggled in school and had to repeat first grade while her sister skipped it.

Petunia never had much in the looks department either, while her younger sister would blossom into a beautiful lady. Petunia had thin, greasy blond hair and dull hazel eyes. Her neck was too long and she was a foot taller than her sister.

But today was different. It was her birthday and for some reason, nothing ever went wrong on Lily Marie Evans' birthday. Every year she got what she wanted and was treated like royalty. Petunia hadn't attended any birthdays since her first. Petunia was five years older than Lily and hated to be around her. Lily didn't mind this. She hated her sister about as much as Petunia hated her.

"Good morning," her Rose (mum) called up to her warmly. Rose was a short woman, five foot four. She had the same hair and eyes as her daughter, though her hair stopped at her shoulders. It gave the impression that this forty year old was only twenty-five. She loved her daughter, even with her strange gifts. In fact, that was her favorite part of her daughter. Unfortunately, Petunia had inherited none of their grandparents' gifts. Yet another squib born into the Evans family. Rose also happened to know that, with her gifts, Lily was sure to get her letter today, for it was her eleventh birthday.

Just then, an owl pecked against the windowpane in the kitchen, where Rose sat waiting for her daughter. The owl had an envelope made of thick, yellow parchment attached to her leg. It was a large barn owl. She quickly opened the window, untied the letter, and sent the owl off, already knowing what the letter contained.

Just as Rose stuffed the letter into the present pile, Lily burst through the doors into the magnificent kitchen. "Hi honey. How are you this morning?" Rose asked, knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Mum, what are we having for breakfast?" Lily asked eagerly, for no matter how much she ate, she never gained a pound.

"Your favorite, eggs benedict and sausage." her mum answered. "First things first though, you have gifts!" Rose continued as she handed Lily a small box that happened to contain ruby and gold earrings and a matching necklace which complemented her green eyes perfectly.

She had bought it in Diagon Alley, which she could find because she was a squib, not a muggle. The jewelry had been spelled so that she, who owned an identical set in emerald, could always know when her daughter was in trouble. The jewelry was also spelled to be unbreakable.

Next Lily opened her present from her father, also a squib. Her father's name was Trenton. He had wavy, dark hair and exquisite blue eyes. His complexion was fair. This gift also came from Diagon Alley. It was a snowy owl. Lily was tremendously puzzled, as her parents had avoided telling her anything about her heritage, fearing she was a squib as well.

They handed her letter so she would understand. The letter was addressed in emerald green ink to the third largest room, 13 Mangolia Crescent, Little Whinging, Surrey. It also had a strange seal, a huge H surrounded by four animals. She opened it, shocked at the parchment envelope instead of the traditional paper.

She turned it upside-down and two pieces of parchment fell out. She picked up the first and read:

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

This letter is to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A list of supplies is enclosed as well. You are to catch the train in London on September first at Platform 9 ¾. Have a good rest of the holidays.

Deputy Headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

"Mum? I-I think s-someone is s-sending me joke mail." Lily asked, clearly freaked at the prospect of going somewhere where they taught witchcraft. She had always been the studious one, top marks and such. She had never believed in witches or wizards or, least of all, magic.

"Dear, there has been no mistake. You see, your father and I are what they call squibs, your grandparents are witches and wizards but we were born without an ounce of magic. This is why odd things always seem to happen to you. You are a witch. We'll go to Diagon Alley on August Sixth, we're still going to France as scheduled! How about you take a look at that list." Rose said gently.

Lily obeyed and opened the second piece of parchment. It read:

__

Uniform

First Year Students Will Require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One Plain pointed hat (black) for daywear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One Winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Other Equipment

One wand

One cauldron

One set glass or crystal phials

One telescope

One set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a rat OR a toad

First years are not allowed their own brooms.

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emerick Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phydilla Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Timble

"Oh, I get it, that's why you got me the owl." Lily exclaimed as understanding dawned on her. "So, what's Diagon Alley?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Trenton replied mischievously.

June 25, 1973, Sirius' House

Sirius awoke early and bounded out of bed. He was eleven today. His letter was coming! He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. He had an awesome head of black hair that fell gracefully across his face. He had dark brown eyes and an amazing smile. As soon as he had pulled on jeans and an oversized tee-shirt, he hurried down the stairs, eager that it was his birthday for the first time since he was seven, when he had declared that he would never perform dark magic.

It was then that Sirius started being ignored, all the time. Even on his birthday the only thing they gave him was paperclips and old socks if he was good, usually nothing at all for Sirius Black had a knack for attracting trouble wherever he went. He knew that even if his parents ignored his birthday and his siblings shunned him, he'd still get his Hogwarts letter. Plus, he had access to Floo Powder so he could get into Diagon Alley. He also had a copy of his parents' key to their vault and they had so much gold, they didn't ever realize how much Sirius treated himself.

When he got downstairs, he noticed a large brown barn owl tapping on the living room window. He opened the window and quickly untied the letter. He noticed that it was addressed to him in green ink and immediately knew what it was, as he was expecting it. He turned it over and saw the Hogwarts Seal, the four animals surrounding the H. He opened it, skimmed it, and made plans for Diagon Alley. As he was going to be going on a vacation, he quickly decided on August Sixth as a good time to go.

July 26, 1973, Remus' House

It was Remus Lupin's eleventh birthday. He woke up later than usual for he had been up all night long. He was exhausted and very scratched up. He hurriedly got dressed when he noticed the time and ran down the stairs, his clothes hanging ragged and limp on his frail form. He had blond hair and dulled blue eyes.

Remus sighed as he remembered that this was the day he would have gotten his letter, unfortunately, he doubted he would receive one as he had a dangerous condition. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He had gotten a bite when he was only five years old. That was why he had no sleep the night before, it had been a full moon. That is why he was scratched up and his clothes ragged.

He ate breakfast quickly and heard a tapping on the window. He glanced over and saw a large Tawny owl. He opened the window and untied the rather thick envelope from the bird's leg then noticing that the letter was addressed to him from Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts?!" Remus shouted disbelievingly though unimaginably excited at the same time. "Mum, dad! Come here. I got into Hogwarts, I really did!" he yelled. His parents, Lunette and John ran down the stairs, grinning broadly at the fact that what they believed impossible was happening, their son was going to Hogwarts!

Lunette had dark hair and was rather tall. She had brown eyes as well. John had fair blond hair and bright blue eyes. They had one thing in common at that moment, their infectious smiles.

"Did you really? Oh Remus, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed.

"That's terrific son. We'll go to Diagon Alley on August Sixth as we're going to Ireland tomorrow." Mr. Lupin said proudly.

It was then that Remus opened his letter. He quickly skimmed the note from McGonagall and the list but he had an extra paper. A note from the headmaster. It read:

__

Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,

We can except you as long as certain precautions are taken and adhered to. Once a month, our nurse will smuggle you out of the castle into a special house for your transformation. You are to tell no one about your transformations that you believe untrustworthy. You must stay in the shack for the entire time you are dangerous to protect the other students.

Best Wishes,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

August 5, 1973, James' House

James leapt out of bed and quickly pulled on some muggle clothes. It was his eleventh birthday and he knew that his letter would come today. James Potter had unruly black hair that never lay flat and hazel eyes that were often half-hidden by his bangs.

"It's my birthday! My letter's finally coming! I can finally go to Hogwarts!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"James, come down here." Traci Dalton-Potter called up the stairs.

"We have some gifts for you." James Potter Sr. added.

"I'll be right down!" James called and hurried down the stairs at breakneck speed, on his broomstick of course. The Silver Arrow was the best broom available and as James was such a terrific flyer, he of course had the best broom money could buy. The family lived in Hogsmeade so he was allowed to fly whenever he wanted.

"My letter!" he exclaimed. He quickly tore it open and read it. Then, "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. Now hurry up and eat and we'll go to Zonko's." James Sr. replied.


	2. Diagon Alley

****

A/N Congrats to EyesofEmerald for being my first reviewer!!!!!! I greatly appreciate it. Now, more reviews PLEASE!!!!! On with the story. Last chap was sort of a prologue, more action in future chaps. Sorry about not updating for so long, little sister discovered internet games :(

****

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley, August 6, 1973-Lily's point of view (POV)

"Wow," the stunned eleven year old breathed as the brick wall opened to reveal Diagon

Alley.

"Quickly now." her mother said briskly. "First we must get your money, then we can look around."

"Th-this is Diagon Alley?" Lily asked, disbelievingly.

Rose smiled and nodded at her daughter's amazement. The pair of them walked to Gringotts, the gleaming, marble building that was the wizards' bank, where Lily read the inscription, which had the affect of scaring the living daylight out of the small girl.

"Don't worry sweetie, that's a warning for criminals." Rose assured her petrified daughter and ushered her inside.

The goblins had a similar affect, for in the seventies they didn't need outdoor guards.

The three-foot tall menacing-looking creatures leered at her dangerously. Of course they did this with everyone, but she freaked out.

"Mum??" she squeaked. "Why are they staring at us?"

"That's their job. Don't worry, if we don't rob, they let us be." Rose said reassuringly. They reached the counter and Rose gave the goblin a key.

"All seems to be in order, I'll have Grandug take you down to your vault." a particularly menacing goblin declared.

"GRANDUG!" he called. "Take these people down to vault 213!"

A surly looking goblin came over. "Come with me please."

The Evans followed Grandug and clamored into the cart, Lily looking extremely apprehensive, not knowing what the cart was going to do. Suddenly the cart started to move. Not just move, moved at speeds of 100 miles per hour. Lily, never have been on a coaster, freaked. She had never been on something that had moved so fast. She screamed but they were moving so quickly that the sound was carried away from them almost immediately.

The cart finally stopped, abruptly though and Lily was nearly thrown out of it. They climbed out, Lily still greatly shaken by the ride, and Grandug opened the huge vault.

Lily gasped in amazement. She had never seen so much precious metal in her life and stared blankly at her mother.

"Inheritance" was her mother's answer, though she said no more and began quickly filling her purse and her daughter's with the gold, silver, and bronze. When they had returned to the sunlight one wild cart ride later Rose explained the value of the currency.

"The big gold ones are Galleons. The silver are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are 17 sickles to a galleon and 37 knuts to a sickle." (A/N-my stepsister is reading SS, let me know if the conversions are wrong, I'll change them). Her mother finished rapidly and Lily quickly retained the complex money system.

"Come on mom! I want to visit the book shop." Lily persisted.

"Okay" her mother replied, leading her star-struck daughter to Flourish and Blotts.

When they walked in, Lily immediately was awestruck and quickly started browsing the shelves, finding all her course books plus some. She purchased six extra books, _Hogwarts, A History_, _One Thousand Beginner's Spells and Charms_, _Two Thousand Potions and How to Brew Them_, _So Now You Know You're A Witch, Now What?_, _An Appraisal of International Wizardry Schools, _and _The Ministry of Magic- A Detailed Guide to Our Government System._

Just as she was purchasing, a boy walked in. The same boy from her dream. He didn't walk though, he strutted, as if he was supreme ruler of the world. Then he did something even more revolting in Lily's opinion.

"Hey baby, what's up?" James asked her, flashing his arrogant grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked looking revolted at the thought of having a guy introduce himself that way.

"What d'ya mean sweet?" he persisted, determined to 'lasso' this one. (a/n-I've had very bad experiences with guys. I am merely letting my frustration out, no offense to guy readers)

"I mean, you just come waltzing in here calling me nicknames when I've never seen you in my life!" she exclaimed angrily. Lily grabbed her purchases snapped at the cashier to keep the change, and stormed out. Her mother sprinted after her daughter and quickly led the angry eleven year old to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The two walked in and Lily was again shocked at the amount of fabric in the seemingly small shop. Madame Malkin quickly came to greet them.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked kindly to which Lily nodded nervously.

"Come on back. I'll have you fitted in a matter of minutes." Lily followed the beautiful woman to the back where she was quickly fitted and even purchased a set of dress robes so Lily would have something fancy to wear occasionally.

Next Rose led her daughter to the cauldron store. They quickly bought one and proceeded to the apothecary for a potions kit and scales. Then proceeded to an astronomy shop to purchase a telescope and crystal phials.

The duo proceeded to Ollivanders. Lily tried three dozen wands before she finally made green and gold sparks cut through the dusty air around her. Her wand was ten and a quarter inches long and excellent for Charms work. It contained a single tail hair of a baby unicorn. Her wand was made of willow and very swishy. Lily could hardly wait to try it out but first she needed an owl.

Rose steered her daughter to Eyelops Owl Emporium. Lily's eyes widened in shock again. The walls were covered with owls and the floor, with owl pellets. As Lily stared she saw the owl she wanted above all others. It was a snowy white female and, as if to seal the bond, perched on her arm when their eyes met. Rose purchased the affectionate creature and Lily decided to name her Morgana, after a witch she had read about in Flourish and Blotts.

James POV

James and his parents arrived at Diagon Alley and collected money from their vault. Then the three separated with the promise to meet up for dinner at Morgana's Seafood Buffet. As James' dad was an auror and his mum was an accomplished Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

James quickly purchased his supplies and headed over to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books. Upon entering he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long flowing auburn hair and amazing emerald eyes.

"Hey baby, what's up?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked, looking revolted. James was taken aback but didn't show it, his arrogant grin firmly plastered on his face.

"What d'ya mean, sweet?" he persisted. There was no way he was going to let her slip away.

"I mean, you just come waltzing in here calling me nicknames when I've never seen you in my life!" the girl snapped as she dashed out of the store leaving James quite shocked, he thought no woman could resist his charm. The boy quickly bought the required books plus _Quidditch for the Ages _and hurried out. He then proceeded to the owl shop and picked out a handsome eagle owl, named it Merlin, and paid for it.

James sprinted to Ollivanders and walked in cautiously. The wand had sent a tingle all the way down his spine. Ollivander came out and started testing wands. He went through four dozen before Mr. Ollivander started towards the window muttering to himself.

"I wonder, could this be the one. It's been here for ages…" Ollivander retrieved the wand off of the cushion in the window.

He handed the wand to James who felt a sudden warmth and took it and produced red and gold sparks.

"I think we can expect great things from you, for that wand was the first I ever created, in 382 BC. Yes, I've been around that long. Good luck with that wand James Potter. For it has been here for two thousand three hundred fifty-five years. It is eleven inches long and made of mahogany. It contains a Hungarian Horntail's heart string. This wand will be especially good with transfiguration. It has a bit more power than your average wand." Ollivander spoke, barely above a whisper, but had James captivated the entire time.

When James left the shop, Lily left the Emporium and unfortunately met again.

"Hey sweetie, couldn't get enough of James could ya?" James asked easily to hide the embarrassment he had caused her earlier.

"You just don't get it do you?" Lily replied. "I don't want an arrogant pervert anywhere in a twenty foot vicinity. Leave me alone!" she finished and stalked off towards the entrance to Diagon Alley with her mother sprinting behind her.

A/N-How do ya like it? Was it worth the wait? You'll meet Sirius and Remus in ch. 3, plus some of Lily's friends. I'll try to write more now that schools' out. By the way, I passed my exams, even French! I was terrified I'd fail that one. Check out my other story, Harry Potter and the Amazing Green Eyes.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

a/n Sorry, I was away this weekend, I couldn't update. I hadn't realized that I gave Lily two owls. I'm just gonna say that she will share one with her friends once she makes them and that with two owls, she could be sending and receiving at the same time. Okay? Enjoy!

****

Chapter 3, The Hogwarts Express

Lily's POV

"Mum! We've got to leave! I'll miss the train." Lily shouted down the stairs anxiously. She had just finished packing and was in the process of pulling on her shoe. Just then she noticed that she'd almost forgotten her jewelry, her birthday set plus a silver charm bracelet with two charms on it. Her grandparents had gotten it for her for her birthday. The charms were sterling silver identical to the bracelet. One was a perfect pentagram with a ruby circle incasing it and the other one was what they called a triquatra, three pointed ovals connecting together in the middle, which was also incased with a circle, though this was emerald.

This was the first time she'd wear the bracelet because her grandparents said she had to wait until her first day of Hogwarts. When she donned the jewelry, it glowed as did her eyes and hair. Her eyes and the emerald matched in a shade of neon green while the ruby and her hair were both a deep crimson. The colors quickly returned to normal but the power of the jewelry now flowed through the petite eleven year old. She felt strongly attached to them, almost as if by blood.

Lily quickly sprinted down the stairs and magicked her trunk into following her. (a/n-as she hasn't started Hogwarts yet, she isn't aware that she isn't allowed to do magic outside school. The Ministry didn't think that any pre-first years would be capable of real spells before starting school) Her mother was waiting for her by the door with two pieces of toast in her hand.

"You may eat in the car. Lets hurry! It's a good thing your grandparents told you how to gain access to the platform, I would have been clueless." Rose said as she led her daughter to the car where Trenton was waiting for them. The three of them drove hurriedly to the train station where Lily looked at the barrier nervously. At that moment she saw the arrogant boy from the bookshop strut up to the barrier, muss his hair, and just slip through it with an incredibly smug look on his face.

Lily, empowered by the fury that built up inside her, strode purposely towards the barrier and mimicked the boy's smooth movements, minus the smug smile. Her mother followed and hugged her daughter goodbye before returning to the muggle side of the barrier.

Lily quickly shrunk her trunk and proceeded to find an empty compartment, which only existed in the very last one. She sat down and enlarged her trunk before a tall girl with wavy, dark hair came in rather nervously.

"May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full of older kids." the shy girl asked.

"Of course. I'm Lily. What's your name?" Lily asked in an effort to be friendly to who was clearly a first year like herself.

"My name's Brandy." she answered, quickly losing her shyness and now surveying Lily with interest. "Do you like Quidditch?" she asked.

"I don't know. I learned what it was a couple days ago from my grandparents but both my parents are squibs so I didn't know it existed until a few days ago. It sounds rather dangerous though." she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, well it is rather dangerous, but very exciting." Brandy replied eagerly. Brandy and Lily continued to discuss everything from things Lily's grandparents hadn't mentioned to the latest styles in both worlds to the cutest boys and what they looked for in relationships. Then the lunch trolley came. Lily and Brandy bought some of everything as this would be Lily's first dose of wizarding candy.

Just as they started opening their Pumpkin Pastries, three boys strode in looking as if they owned the place.

James' POV

James arrived at the station and, as his dad had explained everything about the platform, casually walked towards the platform with a look of arrogance that he was scarcely seen without, though, being a male hypocrite, had always denied it.

He arrived on the other side of the barrier and looked around. He shrunk his trunk and quickly found a compartment with two other boys in it.

"Ya mind if I sit here?" he asked, not really caring about the answer.

"No problem." one of the boys replied. He had dark hair that fell elegantly across his face and stormy blue eyes that made girls cue up to him in public. "Name's Sirius by the way, Sirius Black."

The other boy looked up at him too. "My name's Remus, Remus Lupin." he said. This boy had blond hair and looked very tired. He looked a bit shabbier than the other two boys. Remus had been reading a book and quickly returned to it after his introduction.

"I'm James." James quickly announced before sitting down beside Sirius. "Are you by any chance related to the Blacks?" he asked, uncharacteristically nervous as he had only heard bad things about that family.

"I'm Jenna Black's son." Sirius answered bitterly. "I hate the Dark Arts though, and I'll drop out if that stupid hat tries to put me in Slytherin." he finished. James breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that the Blacks' Dark Arts legacy might end with this boy.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. I'll kill Voldemort one day, or die trying." James injected. He had always said the Dark Lord's name because he had always thought he was better than an Voldemort. He was convinced that he was invincible.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor too." Sirius replied. "As does Remus, we were talking before he picked up his book."

"Let's take a walk around, see who else is here." James said. "I hope that damn Lucius Malfoy goes to Durmstrang. I definitely don't want him here." he added testily. James was one hundred percent against the Dark Arts.

"I agree. Lucius and his parents are always over at my house, my folks think that if I spend enough time with the son of a bitch I'll convert to their ways. They are so wrong. I've cursed Lucius a fair few times too." Sirius said, grinning wickedly.

James laughed and they made there way through the train. Sirius and James (Remus had opted to continue reading) got to the third compartment from the back and ran into the one person they were least pleased to make contact with, Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter and good-boy Black." Lucius sneered at them.

"Shove off Lucius, or have you forgotten my skill with hexes?" Sirius said, shaking with anger.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, I've brushed up on hexes myself since our last meeting. Or were you banking on this mudblood-lover helping you?" Lucius smirked. James and Sirius both drew their wands and held them at the ready.

"Just give us a reason, Malfoy!" James shouted, he hadn't noticed a small greasy-haired kid with a hooked nose sneak up behind him.

_"Expelliarmus!" _two voices shouted. Sirius and James both lost their wands and fell to the ground from the force expelled from the wands. James quickly recovered both wands and whipped around to see who had gotten him. He stared into Severus Snape's eyes with intense hatred. "Who are you?" he demanded, furious to have lost his wand.

"I am Severus Snape and I know more curses than you could begin to wish for." Snape answered coldly.

"I suggest you reiterate because I have been practicing magic with my father's wand since I was 18 months old. I turned one of my friends into a slug when I was five because he made me mad. I would hate to see what I could do to you." James smirked before hexing Snape into total body stiffness and proceeding to do the same with Malfoy.

James and Sirius left the compartment and continued to the end of the train. They stepped into the last compartment and were met by two girls, one glaring spitefully at James.

"Hello baby." James said casually, his typical smirk firmly in place. "In case I didn't mention it before, the name's James, but you can call me hun or whatever your sweet little heart desires." he said arrogantly.

"You can just shut it James! I want nothing to do with you! Didn't I make myself clear in Diagon Alley???" Lily asked incredulously.

"Please baby, give me a chance." James pleaded, using a mock pout.

"You lost all of the respect you could have earned when you walked into Flourish and Blotts calling me baby and sweet!" Lily retorted angrily before shoving the two out of the compartment with an angry glance and slamming the door to the compartment shut as well.

"Whoa, how'd I do that?" Lily asked herself aloud. For Lily Evans had not left her seat.

"You knew that babe?" Sirius asked bemusedly when they were safe from the Irish girl's wrath. "And you made the mistake of calling her baby on your first move?"

"Yeah" James said bitterly. "No girl had ever turned me down before and I'd never seen any girl so beautiful before…I kinda lost it." he finished heavily, regretting the way he'd acted.

A/N how's this chapter? I'll try to update my other fic too, I'm working on a novel too so I am in the middle of two fics on the net, one fic that I'll probably post in a couple months plus a novel that I'll eventually try to get published. Please bear with me and…..

REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you.


End file.
